


Research and Schmooze

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Dean observes Y/N





	Research and Schmooze

**Author's Note:**

> Still struggling to get Dean out of my head as I work on other things. I literally stopped another document to spit this out so I could try to continue with what I was doing. LOL. Dean just will not be denied, apparently.

Dean, Sam and Y/N were sitting in the library, reading from their books and laptops, researching for their current case. Dean quickly grew bored and grabbed a beer, coming back to the table and propping his feet, pretending to read his book. **  
**

He glanced up from the book and sees Sam. He has one book in front of him, one above that, a notebook close to him, and his laptop just within arms reach, open and ready. He laughs, seeing the forever-student, hard at work. Sam didn’t even notice.

Dean looked then over at Y/N. She had her laptop in front of her, and a notebook and pen to the side, a cup of coffee right beside her. Dean watched as she put her headphones in and began to work on the laptop. As he went back to his book, he lurched suddenly at the very loud music coming from Y/N’s headphones.

Sam sat up from his reading, looking at Dean and then at Y/N. They could hear the beginnings of The Trooper playing. Sam tried getting Y/N’s attention, they could clearly hear the music. They were surprised her ears didn’t start bleeding. He couldn’t reach her, so he looked to Dean, who sat across from her.

Dean was watching her closely. She was bobbing her head in time with the music while she read from the laptop and took notes. Periodically, she’d mouth the lyrics, pause to scrunch her face or appreciate a guitar riff. As she wrote, she’d tap her pen to the rhythm. He was entranced, appreciating not only her musical taste and the way she enjoyed it. But also that she could manage to do that and still be thoroughly entranced in her research. Dean was finding he watched her more often, a warm feeling washing over him.

By the time the song was over, Y/N had written a page of notes, played two quick air solos, tapped out a quick drum roll, and paused on three occasions to belt a lyric or two. She never even noticed that Sam and Dean were staring at her with wide grins until the song was over.

Y/N removed her headphones slowly, glancing between the two brothers.

“You said something and I didn’t hear it, did I?” She said, blushing heavily. Both Sam and Dean laughed heartily, tossing their heads back and holding their sides. “Guuuys.” She whined, playfully pouting. Her face was bright red from blushing and trying not to laugh.

“You’re awesome, you know that?” Dean said, smiling wide.

“Totally awesome!” Sam laughed, shaking his head as he went back to research, the toothy grin staying plastered on his face.

Dean winked at Y/N before going back to his book. Y/N pouted once more before putting on her headphones and going back to work, a new song starting the cycle again.

Yeah, Dean could get used to researching.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Dean went in search of Y/N throughout the bunker. He found her finally, nestled in her bed under the covers.

“Are you taking a nap?” He asked, walking into the room and standing beside her bed.

“I’m a little sleepy.” She returned, never opening her eyes. Dean laughed, crawling into bed beside her.

“You need to get up. You’ll sleep the whole day away.” He pressed, trying to shake her side. She opened one eye to glare at him, then quickly wrapped her arm around him, nuzzling into his chest. He laughed, a full body laugh, before draping his arm over her side, rubbing her back with his thumb.

“You’re my prisoner.” She announced.

“Oh, am I?” Dean chided, still smiling.

“Mmhmm. My prisoner of schmooze.” She breathed out, nuzzling deeper into his chest.

“What’s schmooze?”

“Like, cuddling. But just…also the feeling you get when cuddling, just all of it in one. Schmooze.” She stated as if it were obvious.

Before long, Dean had fallen asleep, held captive by Y/N and enveloped in the warm, satisfied feeling of another person pressed so close to you. He woke up to Y/N rubbing her hand over his chest, trying to wake him.

“You fell asleep.” She whispered.

“Your fault, he said, wiping his eyes and looking down at her. She laughed, then moved to get up. Dean quickly wrapped his arms tighter around her. “Just a few more minutes.”

It was Y/N’s turn to laugh at Dean’s antics. “But we’ll sleep the day away.” She mocked. Realizing she wouldn’t win, she dramatically threw her head back on her pillow, still held in Dean’s strong and capable arms. He sat up slightly, looking down at her beneath him, loving the way her hair fanned out around her, the feel of her body in his arms, so warm and soft and solid.

They stared at each other for long moments in silence before Dean’s features softened. He leaned down to kiss her, his hand finding purchase on her cheek. After the initial contact, they both sighed softly into the kiss. Dean’s heart soared as he kissed her deeper, his one arm still holding her, rubbing the skin of her back under her shirt. Their shirts had ridden up and the bare flesh of their stomachs was pressed together. It wasn’t much, but the feel of her warm skin against his made him want more.

Dean adjusted so that Y/N was lying beneath him. As he removed his shirt, maintaining eye contact with her, she took the opportunity to sit up and rid her own shirt, laying back down, her torso bare and on display for him. He let his eyes wander over her, his palm running flat down between her breasts and to her stomach, before laying himself on top of her, their skin finally meeting.

He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her again, deep and passionate. He was losing himself in the feel of her. She wrapped her legs around his, hooking her feet under his calves, as she started to squirm beneath him. Dean absentmindedly ground his hips against hers. The sensation causing them both to gasp, meeting each other's eyes.

Dean ran his hands to the waistband of her pajama pants, pulling them and her underwear down in one go. Y/N lay on the bed, on full display for him, her entire body flushing under his intense gaze. He stepped off the bed and removed his own clothing, slowly crawling back over her, nipping at her flesh randomly until his mouth found hers once again.

He wrapped himself around her once more, barely any space between them as every inch of their bodies were touching one another. He rutted himself against her, feeling her wet and ready, as he kissed her once more. He looked into her eyes as he slid inside her, stilling once he was fully sheathed. His bare skin against hers, his bare cock inside her wet and tight channel. He felt like he could come undone right then and there. He kissed down her throat and over her shoulders, waiting for her to adjust to him.

When she met his eyes, running her hands through his hair, Dean began to move. Long, slow, and deep strokes as he watched her face intently. He wasn’t chasing an orgasm. No, this was about being connected. About feeling every part of her, and her feeling all of him. He wanted so badly to pound into her with abandon. But this, this was different. He just needed to  _feel_  her.

He watched as she writhed beneath him, her hands everywhere, her head rolling from one side to the other. He took every opportunity to kiss all over her face, neck, shoulders, and chest, as he kept his languid pace. Every noise she made, every sound and whimper, encouraged him, egged him on.

As he felt their climaxes building, he shifted his hips, the angle causing him to hit her sweet spot dead on, the head of his cock bumping against her cervix. She groaned loudly at the sensation. Dean turned her head until her eyes met his, their foreheads resting against each other, as he picked up his pace. He squeezed her body tightly to his as he felt her letting go, tipping over that edge. As she screamed out her pleasure, her walls clenching down around him, he pressed as far as he could go into her, spilling himself deep inside her. Y/N shuddered at the feel of his cum splashing against her cervix and coating her walls.

After they had come down, Dean slid himself from within her but kept his body pressed to hers. He placed feather-light kisses all over her face and simply gazed into her eyes. Nothing needed to be said. It was all there. In the way they touched, made love, what they saw in each other’s eyes.

Dean kissed her again and again, feeling himself getting ready for more. Thoughts swam through his mind. Is this real? What just happened? What am I feeling? More concerned thoughts popped into his head as well, like the fact that he released inside of her without a care or worry in the world. He didn’t know what concerned him more, the fact that he hadn’t used protection or the fact that he didn’t really care. This was right, felt right. He was never leaving this place and to Hell with anyone who dared try to make him.


End file.
